Pieces of Her Broken Heart
by Sky Slayer
Summary: "And I know that something's made your eyes go cold. And I know that the 'something' is a memory, too weak to make you a better man, but strong enough to keep you away. Away from me. Away from us. And I can't help but notice you walk a dangerously thin line, and I wonder who it'll be that pushes you off the edge. I can't help but think I already have."


**A/N**: **I'm not dead! It's a miracle! I am, however, still throwing together a TKWP update, so you're gonna have to wait longer for that one, sorry! (/dodges tomatoes). In the meantime, join us for Jerza Week! I tossed together a quick, little one-shot to inform you of the festivities, so feel free to either completely ignore me and my writing and skip to the bottom for the details or read through and then check it out ;w ;**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

_"Lips and hands so cold_

_____Words and touches so bold..."_

* * *

It was becoming a regular happening for Erza to think of her other half when being beaten down. When covered in her own blood, coughing and spluttering the crimson liquid from her lungs.

Such was the case as she struggled back to her feet whilst squaring off with the revived Minerva, hands covered in cuts and bruises, and ribs cracked and broken. Her breathing was harsh, evidence of her collapsed lung, but she stood her ground. _He _wouldn't expect any different from Fairy Tail's infamous Titania. Her guild, her family, was counting on her; now was not the time to give into the sweet temptation of unconsciousness.

She couldn't help but wonder where he was as she clashed against the dark-haired woman yet again, her sword clanging loudly. The sound echoed as she wondered if he was safe and breathing. No doubt he had caught wind of the council's shocking murders. Despite appearances, she knew her guild members could see her renewed sense of hope. Hope that he'd finally let himself be happy. Happy with _her_. It was no secret that their peace, their love, was all she longed for anymore. Sometimes she wondered if she was being selfish, but the thought always left her mind almost immediately.

He was a masochist-no, he was also a sadist. Because whilst he loathed himself for actions he had caused, albeit not wanted, he also pushed away the one flame of happiness in his life. A burning flame, of crimson and strength and valor. A burning flame that was _Erza_. And every time he swore off love, every time he swore off _her_, he cut down deeper and deeper into _her _soul. He kept hurting and hurting _her _without knowing it_._

But even a blind man could see the cracks in his proverbial armor. The weakening resolve, the intimacy in his lightest touches; even he couldn't deny how his blood turned to molten lava whenever he held her. Because even he couldn't deny the liveliness he felt when he was with her, holding her in any way. And she could see he was a desperate man; desperate for even the slightest display of love. From _her_. So she gave him whatever she could, whatever she could without losing herself in a sea of loneliness and agony. Each time they touched, she gave him the smallest parts of her heart, hoping that one day, after the last piece had been given to him, he'd come back to her.

She knew she'd be standing there with open arms and a broken smile. Without a heart, because he'd come back holding her bleeding vessel in his purified hands, and she could _finally _say that she washed away his sins, his pain, and the darkness that kept him away. With her blood and tears, no less, but they would be _gone_. And they could be whole, they could be _happy_. It would be a befitting end to a fairy tale, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was crazy for wanting a fairy tale ending despite knowing the chances were slim. With them, however, _everything_ was possible. They were both alive, no matter what they had been through; burdened with trauma, they were still breathing and fighting and hell if it didn't feel _good_ to defy the odds. She realized, with a start, that she wanted a miracle one more time. A miracle for _them_.

And she knew he felt the same. She knew he left his bleeding love in her arms, every time they whispered the agonized 'farewell' to each other. The night of the ball, when she had to leave his warm embrace and face the cold, cruel reality of her world, had been one of the worst nights of her life. Because she knew _he_ thought they had made a mistake, and nothing hurt more. He thought they made a mistake, despite the fact that deep down he was happy it had finally happened. Happy that they had _finally_ laid out their broken emotions in the moonlight as they held each other close.

He didn't know how much he had hurt her over the years, denying their happiness at every step. So when the walls came around her as Minerva shrieked in anger, she hoped that _this_ would hurt him a bit, too. Let him feel what she had been feeling for years, now.

And it was as the shrewd remains of her grieving heart froze over that she hated herself for the having the thought of causing her one true love any pain at all, because deep down inside _her_ she knew that every time he pushed her away, it hurt _him_ even more than it hurt her.

* * *

___"And all I want is for you to hold me close  
And whisper me sweet nothings, call me your scarlet rose."_

* * *

**A/N: Blah, I'm losing my Jerza touch aren't I? ; A; Just in case some of you are confused, this is basically Erza's thoughts during her most recent fight with Minerva (before everyone 'cept Lucy is captured in the wall). Leave a review with your thoughts, we authors treat those things like food (or in my case, spoonfuls of Nutella)! If this little fic gets enough attention, I'll do a second part to it. ;w ;**

**AND NOW FOR THE JERZA WEEK STUFF. Ah, fun.**

**Basically, the week of May 26th to June 2nd is Jerza Week, which is a week dedicated to Erza x Jellal. The fandom over on Tumblr has voted for this year's themes, and they can be found on the official Jerza Week tumblr! To find the tumblr, simply google 'jerza week' and it'll be the first link that pops up~! The links are up on the blog, and if you're interested in checking out the work from last year, simply click the links on the side.**

**How do you participate?: Easy! If you have a tumblr account, simply post your work and tag it with 'jerza week' so we'll see it and reblog it to the main blog~! If you prefer to post your work on , we'll be on the look out over here for submissions, too, and simply link the fic/work on the blog (:**

**Are late submissions okay?: Yup, they're fine! We get that it's placed in a time in which everyone's kinda concentrated on school, so late submissions are completely fine. Just remember to tag your posts so I'll see 'em and can reblog appropriately!**

**SO I hope you guys participate! Have fun doing whatever your hearts desire.**


End file.
